Forgotten my life
by zpiggo
Summary: Requested by Shiranai Atsune,., Fem!Nagisa,., Nagisa hurts herself on a mission and forgets everything about her past besides from a very few scenes, not that she can see any new scenes from now on. While being cured by Asano, Isogai and Karasuma, Karma is searching for his fiancee... her name is Nagisa Shiota.
1. Chapter 1

After a top secret undercover mission gone wrong, Nagisa is now amnesiac, blind, and crippled, in a government facility with Asano, Isogai, and Karasuma being the only ones to know. Now they are in the process of restoring her. Meanwhile, her fiance, Karma, will do whatever it takes to find her, bring her back to his arms, and kill those that tried to take his love away from him.

Chapter 1 Arc 1: Loose my life

 **Nagisa's POV**

 _I ran and ran, hoping not to get caught by_ that _thing. Was it even human? Could it even be killed? I climbed some stairs only to be met by_ it _at the top. When did it pass me? were my last thoughts._

"That's all I can remember besides from my name, age and birthday." I sat quietly watching how the three guys in front of me reacted, Karasuma, Isogai and Asano. No one seemed to say anything for a while, aren't they meant to help me?

"Well... youmighthaveamnesia." Isogai turned away his head in shame, oh boy I do not like where this is going.

"What Isogai tried to say is... that you might haveamnesia." Now it was Karasumas turn to turn away his head?

"Can neither of you two talk!? Nagisa, they saidd that you might have amnesia." Asano put his hand on his forehead, he was annoyed.

For the next few minutes they explain to me what amnesia is and then explain I had it, took them around twenty minutes, it felt like eternity.

"So we also need to try to recover you, but that requires you to stay here almost all the time." Isogai put a hand on his forehead, this took him more energy than needed probably.

"So I'll have to stay here?" I asked, all of them nodded but Asano seemed a bit off.

"And we're gonna need backup..." Asano looked at his phone while biting his nail, this indicates something bad right?

"Let me guess, some random douche says he's Nagisa's fiancee and wouldn't mind killing us for it. Right?" Isogai seemed to express most emotion whenever he talked.

"Karma texted me about his fiancee going missing and her name is Nagisa shiota." Asano closed the phone as he looked at Isogai.

"Well **** Karma! He's so demanditive sometimes." Isogai seemed to be strong within his opinion.

"I'm not sure demandative's a word." Karasuma looked at Isogai, this is going to take one and a half eternity.

"Don't mind them, I need to ask you one more question, okay?"

"Okay."

"Does the name Karma have any meaning to you?"


	2. Chapter 2

After a top secret undercover mission gone wrong, Nagisa is now amnesiac, blind, and crippled, in a government facility with Asano, Isogai, and Karasuma being the only ones to know. Now they are in the process of restoring her. Meanwhile, her fiance, Karma, will do whatever it takes to find her, bring her back to his arms, and kill those that tried to take his love away from him.

Chapter 2 Arc 1: Part of the truth

 **Asano's POV**

"Does the name Karma have any meaning to you?" I looked at Nagisa, her eyes went empty.

"Yes, but at the same time... no..." Karasuma and Isogai stopped fighting and fell of their chairs, me, myself and I on the other hand was trying to understand how she remembered such a small name.

"I'm blind but you look bothered..." My eyes widened, knew she was bind but that she could read our faces was news. Maybe it came after she lost all her memories.

"It's nothing, but thank you for asking... so I guess Karasuma and Isogai are listening to this..." I looked at the two men who looked back at me. This started getting awkward, for all of us.

"Gotta break the ice, Nagisa, let me take you to your room." Isogai stretched out a hand and signaled to Karasuma to get her a scedule, it'll be done by tomorrow. "Asano, you're coming with us." Isogai went to the exit with Nagisa, I quickly followed them. It was only a minutes walk or so to Nagisa's cell, cell 245, also given the nickname haunt.

"This will be your room, you'll be able to talk to the girl next to you, Kayano." Isogai got his card out and put it in the scanner, the door opened and I told Nagisa go in, she went in and looked around, touching everything.

"Hello! Friend! Buddy! Companion!" Kayano shoved her head against the glass, making Nagisa flinch as Kayano's voice rang out. "Meet! Nice!"

"MISS KAEDE CALM DOWN!" Isogai went inside cell 245 and banged on the glass, Kayano only laughed at the other side.

"Isogai, we're going to be late for the meeting." Isogai nodded and went to the meeting with me, I begged for dear life Nagisa will be alright.

 **Nagisa's POV**

I looked in Kayano's direction, she was laughing like a maniac. I heard the door close and decided to start a conversation.

"I'm blind, just so you know, what's the colour of your hair?" I waited for a answer as I heard Kayano step around.

"Green! Brown my eyes! Favorite blue! Blue hair! Blue! Blue! Blue!" Kayano continued to shout blue while still walking around.

 **Karma's POV**

I fell to my knees, Nagisa's not been home for five days. I looked at the picture on our drawer, Nagisa's in my arms on that picture, but not here. I looked towards the door, oping she would open.

But she didn't.

She didn't open it and tell me she loves me, she hasn't come back from her work. Yeah, she must be there, she just must. I grabbed a knife and put it in a poket of my pants, I dried my eyes and started walking.

Took me about two hours to get to Nagisa's job, I opened the door and saw my old teacher (A.K.A KORO-SENSEI HUMAN FORM).

"Ah, Karma mah boy! What might you be here for?" My old teacher looked at me with happiness, I put the blade to his throat.

"Where is Nagisa?" I watched how my old teacher grabbed the blade and looked at it.

"She didn't return from her mission.."

I stiffened upon hearing those words.


	3. Chapter 3

After a top secret undercover mission gone wrong, Nagisa is now amnesiac, blind, and crippled, in a government facility with Asano, Isogai, and Karasuma being the only ones to know. Now they are in the process of restoring her. Meanwhile, her fiance, Karma, will do whatever it takes to find her, bring her back to his arms, and kill those that tried to take his love away from him.

Chapter 3 Arc 1: Nightmares and Kanzaki

 **Karma's POV**

I stared at my old teacher, he had to be joking.

"I'm guessing that's why you came here, look, I can't help you Karma. I do know who can though." I removed the knife from my teachers neck and started listening.

 **Nagisa's POV**

I touched the mirror, it was by far the most broken thing in this room. It reminded me of something, something I should know.

"You sad look... anything wrong?" I only nodded, I couldn't let her worry. I heard a door open, I heard how Kayano walked out of the room, I knew it was her because some mumbling got quieter and quieter.

I got back to touching the broken mirror, I believed this was going to be my new favourite thing. I didn't know why though. I heard footsteps go past my room, I had heard them before from my work, it was Kanzaki.

"KAEDE! WHY ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR CELL!?" I remembered that voice belonged to Karasuma, I learn names quicker here it seems. I paused thinking of Karma, the name Asano had told me.

"NO LUNCH IS NOT READY!" I heard Karasuma again, he was not going to get out of there without questions. I turned towards my bed, which at this point _knew_ was to the left of the broken mirror, then walking to it and laying on top of it.

 _I ran and ran, hoping not to get caught by_ that _thing. Was it even human? Could it even be killed? I climbed some stairs only to be met by_ it _at the top. When did it pass me? were my last thoughts as a guy with read hair and yellow eyes flashed in my mind._

I woke up grabbing my shirt for dear life. What was that dream meant to symbolise?

I curled up in a ball before I started crying, why did I cry?


	4. Chapter 4

**Karma's POV**

I looked at the huge door my teacher had left me in front of, the door to Itona's house. I knocked on the door which got opened the moment my hand left it.

"I have been expecting you. Master Itona isn't here, but I know someone who can help you." I got given a note with the name of Koro-sensei written on it.

"WAIT A MINUTE I-" The door slammed shut in my face- "have already gone to this guy..." Itona sure was a troll, no point in using this person. I threw away the paper scrap as I began walking. I didn't know where but I didn't care, not at all.

"You look like you need help." I stared at the sudden voice, a man with pale skin, blue hair that was more like a wig covering his eyes, and a pair of shorts only. "You are troubled by loss of wife right? I know a place where they'll answer all your question."

"Who are you and how did you know?" The guy only gave me a smirk before walking off in a random direction, I followed needing to know how he knew.

 **Nagisa's POV**

I once again felt the mirror, this time not going to bed.

"Why does this feel important?" I asked no one, really I were the only one around that was awake. I heard footsteps behind me, so I natrually whipped around.

"Hearing, good. Curtfew, awful." I recognised Isogai's voice. "We'll need to work on it."

"Isogai, I have to ask something." I slowly turned away from Isogai.

"Sure, but you have to go to bed after." I nodded, still not looking at Isogai.

"What is a monster?" Isogai stood still, I began walking towards the bed.

"Varies, for me it's anything that isn't human, even if it looks like one." I laid down on top of the cold cold bed, it was hard. "Goosnight, see you tomorrow."

I could hear footsteps then the door close, Isogai must have left the room. I tried to sleep but ended up only tossing and turning, when I shut my eyes I saw a pair of Yellow eyes stare back at me, so my eyes remained open for as long as needed.

"Am I going insane, Karma?" I was shocked at what I said and started crying, but I didn't understand. Where did that name come from? Why does it feel all too familiar? Why were I crying? "Karma... Karma... Karma..." I continued repeating the name for hours.


	5. Chapter 5

After a top secret undercover mission gone wrong, Nagisa is now amnesiac, blind, and crippled, in a government facility with Asano, Isogai, and Karasuma being the only ones to know. Now they are in the process of restoring her. Meanwhile, her fiance, Karma, will do whatever it takes to find her, bring her back to his arms, and kill those that tried to take his love away from him.

Chapter 5 Arc 1: Fixing assumptions with broken mirrors and blood

 **Kayano's POV**

I woke up by a loud banging on my door.

"Kaede! It's breakfast! Come on out!" I knew it was Kanzaki, wich meant I would get to meet Okuda again. I kicked on the glass wall that connected Nagisa's room to mine. "KAEDE!"

"Shall, fine." I followed Kanzaki to the cantine, not worth resisting if I already know my head would get stuck in a sink when I resist. But I didn't really want to leave Nagisa there on the bed, she barely looked like she was breathing with her back towards me.

 **Nagisa's POV**

I waited until the footsteps faded away, it was a bit hard considering that all noise sometimes became a big smudged noise. I realised something, I had amnesia, I couldn't remember Kanzaki if I knew her earlier. I tried thinking back to when I first heard Kanzaki's name then how I linked that to her footsteps.

I sat up and turned my head towards the mirror, a familiar sound came from it, I just couldn't put my finger on it. I stood up. The noise got slightly louder. I walked up to the mirror, the noise was deafening but almost... like a voice. I shoved my hand onto the mirror only to remember something.

 _"You can come in now." A girl with dark hair walked in, she had a strange walk while glancing at the empty desk beside mine._

 _"Hello, my name in Kanzaki and please take care of me." The teacher whispered something to Kanzaki before she went over to me, the exact same walk. "Hello Nagisa!"_

 _I felt like being nice today._

 _"Hello Kanzaki-san."_

 _"Please! No need for formalities! The teacher told me that you would show me around, will you do that during break?"_

 _"I can now, we don't work with math and such, so we only have lessons where we need to move out bodies."_

I removed my hand and fell to my knees, tears started streaming down my face. Why? Why? Why? Why? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy?

I started screaming while scratching my tired eyes, I've had enough! I couldn't get any sleep because I cried with my eyes, if I removed them I would be able to sleep, right? It hurt so much... but I loved it, I was going to fall asleep without these eyes, might as well remove my cheeks! Remove! Remove it all!

I heard something distant, but I discarded it and continued scratching until I felt more than tears run down my cheeks. Suddenly someone grabbed my hands, it was a firm grip.

 **Asano's POV**

I was terrified at the state of Nagisa, pleading eyes, tears and blood running down the cheeks, bloody fingers, broken nails.

"Nagisa, why?" Nagisa started shaking. "Why do this to yourself?"

"I-I..." Nagisa looked at her hands. "I didn't want to have another sleepless night, another illusion, I thought that if I removed my eyes I wouldn't cry anymore..."

 **Karma's POV**

I followed the blue haired boy to a house.

"What?" The boy looked at me.

"Go inside. Find Funai Amaya. Tell her Leinta Isokro sent you. Then listen." The boy kept on repeating the instructions. I wanted to leae so badly, but a small part of me said to obey. I made up my mind and went inside, right before I closed the door I could hear a splash.

Inside was a strip club, the smell made me want to throw up. I looked around until I saw a waitress, she was short. _Too_ short. The name tag read 'Micha', I guessed that was her name.

"Miss Micha?" The girl looked at me.

"Let me guess, Funai Amaya?" I felt confused. "Everyone asks for her, she's by the entrance."

I nodded and turned around, it was bad idea to even go in here.


	6. Chapter 6

**Asano's POV**

I slammed my hands into the table.

"Who knows if and when that will happen again if she stays in that room!" After I found Nagisa while she was trying to remowe her eyes I felt the need to move her, she would be safer in another cell.

"I asked her why she did that and she asked what!" Kanzaki seemed angry. "WHY WOULD SHE SAY THAT IF SHE NEEDED TO MOVE!?"

 **Karma's POV**

Deep down in my gut I had the feeling somebody was watching me. It wasn't a feeling that I imagined, I just knew that someone was watching me.

A sudden force hit my left shoulder, my instant reaction was to turn to the person.

In my sight was someone with a big dark grey hoodie and jeans in white, they had no shoes and the hood was up. The person just stood there, didn't do anything... but something felt wrong. I noticed a blur in my vision only to discover it was the person's finger, they had pale skin. The person's finger returned to them, this time pointing at a table.

A wheezing sound came from the person, they seemed to mouth something in the shadow of the hood. When I was unresponsive towards them they began signing.

"Take a seat, I shall guide you to the right path." My workplace had a deaf person there so everyone signed with him I was going to start signing when the hooded person signed something else. "I am not deaf. Please refrain from responding through signing." I nodded before opening my mouth.

"Who are you?" My words were instantly drowned in the background noise, yet she signed back.

"Funai Amaya, also known as the red dragon." Amaya was a female name, I stood in front of a woman, a woman in a hoodie. "Don't look so surprised. Just let me guide you to the right path." Amaya sure was blunt, already too late to turn back, I gave a quick nod.


End file.
